Naked
by heiresshelena
Summary: He didn't intend to peek on her NO he's not a pervert..well maybe a little but it was an accident! He didn't really want to look at her stunning body! -oopss! another cute SaLu fic. Check it out!


I was rummaging in my things when something pick my attention…you see, I have a habit of writing in my notebooks of different ideas for a story plot. Since I have several notebooks in my drawers I started to do some treasure hunting of what idea would help me for my current stories or create another one. The funny thing is when I've read the incomplete ideas I started to doubt myself if I did really wrote those things in my notebook and I don't even understand the others I feel like some kind of alien controlled me to write those things..(Ugh…lame pun…I'm hopeless). But the treasure hunting was a success and my mind is starting to function again!

**For those who wanted to continue the Sabo-Luffy fic 'Fall for me'…ETO…T^T…I'm very sorry…the only thing I could do was create another SaLu centric fic. It's really hard to decide to continue that fic. Please forgive me! Or maybe I should think about it?**

Pairing: Sabox_Fem_Luffy

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

Sabo gulped as he look and scan the body before him. His gaze turning from left to right, from up to down and he made sure to sketch every detail of her entire frame in his (perverted) mind. He remembered her soft, smooth and slightly tanned skin, how plump her butt looks like, the obvious curves that are forming over the years of puberty, her glossy black hair that remain untamed and short, her height that she's been gaining every year and lastly, her growing bosom.

Sabo then felt a thick liquid come out from his nose and he knows that he's having a nosebleed considering what he have done or thought. He wipes the blood with his blue handkerchief and quietly walked down the stairs and hurriedly got himself out from the scary house of her Grandfather. He didn't want to confront the old man and his 'Fist of Love' or he should say 'Fist of Doom' if he didn't come out immediately from that taunting room. Monkey D. Garp is a real demon monster from hell if he sees someone harassing his adorable granddaughter. Sabo cringed when he remembered the training he and Ace been through the years of childhood from the hands of that crazy old man. Hell, even though that man cared for Luffy, the girl still got a heavy training in order to protect herself and Sabo couldn't disagree with the old man's protective logic.

Well, back from his mental battle with his perverted mind.

Sabo actually, let's say, **accidentally **saw Luffy his sworn childhood sister almost naked in her room. The oblivious energetic girl forgot to close her door, again. She just finished bathing and was about to get on with her clothes but Sabo, being a **patient** man made his way up the stairs to Luffy's room and was about to taunt the girl a slow slug when he caught her hovering over her clothes on her bed, with her only wearing underwear!

Even though he just saw her body for only a little moment, Sabo memorized every curves of her entire body. Another fit of nose bleeding stopped him from crossing the boundaries of his perverted imaginations. He groaned and thumped his forehead over the roof of his blue car.

"Damn hormones!" He said to himself as slight blush tinted his cheeks. He shook his head frantically to erase the wayward things that cross his mind.

"Sabo!"

Sabo almost jumped out from his clothes when Luffy called him. It feels like someone caught his perverted actions. He turned to look at her but a sudden flash of her almost naked body he immediately looked anywhere but her. Luffy locked the house and went over to Sabo grinning, she has her luggage for their summer vacation Alabasta's famous beach resort. She's now wearing a light weight V-neck shirt with a design of Panda over the chest, knee high leggings that cool to the skin, a pair of summer sandals and to complete her summer outfit is her trademark straw-hat.

"Let's go! Ace probably fell asleep in the pavement waiting for us!" She said enthusiastically.

She stopped in front of him, her luggage dangling in her shoulder. Sabo awkwardly stared at Luffy and his mind unconsciously drifted from a clothed Luffy to her almost naked form and Luffy looking at him seductively.

His face heated up and turned into a very ripe tomato as large amount of blood spurted out from his nose.

"AH! Sabo! What the hell?!" Luffy immediately went to tend for him but she doesn't really know what to do.

Sabo knelt down sliding to car as a support, holding his abused and bloody nose and his face contorted mixture of pain and embarrassment. He groaned and refused to answer the panic questions of Luffy. It will take time to heal his pervertne – I mean nose bleeding. Hell, he doesn't want to be like that pervert cook friend of Luffy. But this day is an exception.

_Ugh. I'm such a pervert._

Now he regret being stupid.

* * *

It just came out of the blue. So, tell me if you like it or not?


End file.
